gaming_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
Link
Link is a character and protagonist from the Legend of Zelda series. He has 2 alter egos called Toon Link and Young Link who appear in the SSB series. His main color is green, like Luigi's. He wields the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Like Mario, he doesn't speak alot in his games. His games include saving the world, saving Princess Zelda, defeating villains such as Vaati, and Ganondorf, solving puzzles, and collecting important items. He also wields the Triforce of Courage while Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, and Ganondorf possesses the Triforce of Strength. There are also many different kinds of Links that appear in different games, so his appearance is constantly changing. He also has different alter egos. (like Toon Link and Young Link) Appearance Link wears a green tunic and white pants. He has a tan skin color like Mario's. He wields his swords and shields. His hat is green and pointed. His hair is blonde and he has blue eyes. He wears a brown pair of gloves that are fingerless. His boots are brown as well. He also has sword case on his back where he puts his sword when he isn't using it. He also has elf-like ears because they are pointy. Link wears a belt too. The belt is brown and has a golden/yellow buckle. Appearances in games/shows P.S.: Remakes do NOT count. Legend of Zelda series *The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *The Legend of Zelda: The Adventure of Link *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure *The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Legend of Zelda spin-off series *Hyrule Warriors *Zelda (Game & Watch) *Link's Crossbow Training Legend of Zelda BS-X Games *BS The Legend of Zelda *BS The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets *BS The Legend of Zelda: Triforce of the Gods Legend of Zelda Licensed Games *Zelda's Adventure *Zelda: Wand of Gamelon *Link: The Faces of Evil *The Legend of Zelda Game Watch Other games *Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS *Soulcalibur II *Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition *Barcode Battler II *Collector's Edition *WarioWare, Inc. *Captain Rainbow *Nintendo Land *Scribblenauts Unlimited TV Shows/Movies *The Legend of Zelda Animated series *Captain N: The Game Master Comics and Books *The Legend of Zelda comic *Nintendo Adventures Books **The Crystal Trap **The Shadow Prince *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past comic Super Smash Bros. Games Like Mario, Pikachu, and Kirby, Link is a default character in all SSB games. The 4 are also the SSB series' mascots. His alter egos (different versions of himself) include Toon Link and Young Link. He brings the items Deku Nuts, Heart Containers, and Bunny Hoods. Ganondorf, Zelda, and Sheik are also playable characters. Tingle is an assist trophy, Tingle's appearance in this game is based off the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. Moveset *Standard Special Move: Boomerang (SSB 64), Bow (SSBM), Hero's Bow (SSBB, SSB 3DS, SSB U) *Side Special Move: Boomerang (SSBM), Gale Boomerang (SSBB, SSB 3DS, SSB U) *Up Special Move: Spin Attack (All) *Down Special Move: Bomb (All) *Final Smash: Triforce Slash (SSBB, SSB 3DS, SSB U) Battle Entrance Link slowly falls/floats down from a beam of light (SSB 64) A "tornado"/"gust of wind" is made from the Gale Boomerang and Link appears inside of it and then slowly, the "tornado" disappears. (SSBB) Subspace Emissary Role While walking through a strange unnamed forest with Navi, Link finds the Master Sword. Taking it in hand, he soon meets up with Yoshi, who was napping on a tree stump. The two form an alliance. They later meet Mario and Pit, though under circumstances where Mario/Link defeats an evil copy of Zelda/Peach, leading to a fight. The two groups come to an understanding after they finish the battle. King Dedede steals Mario and Pit/Link and Yoshi. Kirby comes from nowhere and revives Mario and Pit/Link and Yoshi. Then Kirby joins them. Next, they unite together and see King Dedede driving off with Ness, Luigi, and a princess. (Zelda or Peach depending on who wasn't saved from Petey Piranha) The 5 storm over to Dedede's base, only to find that Bowser got here first and kidnapped the Princess in the Koopa Clown Car. The team grows to be bigger when they meet up with Ike, Marth, Lucas, Pokemon Trainer Red, and the Ice Climbers. The heroes and heroines unite and enter Subspace. Link is one of many that turns into a trophy because of Tabuu's attack. Soon, he is revived by Kirby. Link and Zelda come across Ganondorf's trophy and revive him, forming a temporary alliance as everyone teams up to defeat Tabuu. Trivia *Link's name appears on the score chart for Mario Golf. (N64, GBC) *The beta version of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga was meant to have Link and other non-Mario characters from Nintendo franchises to appear in the Starbean Cafe. *The Ghost of Present from the Club Nintendo Comic, "Warios Weihnachtsmarchen" resembles Link in appearance. *In the Club Nintendo comic,"Super Mario: Die Verwandlung" Dr. Light mistakes Mario for Link. *Link appears in Nintendo Monopoly. He takes place of Pennsylvania Avenue and costs $320. *Link has the same weight as Captain Falcon in all of the SSB series. *Link's Japanese names are Rinku and リンク. Gallery